Bra, la Híbrida
by SayajinSlytherin
Summary: Bra de 16 años no es una chica como las demás y en su ultimo año de secundaria le sucederán cosas que jamás pensó e incluso un amor no correspondido será por fin correspondido
1. Cojines Voladores y demas

Bra Vegeta Briefs se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la escuela Orange Star High school mientras su madre la dueña de la gran corporación capsula sostenía una conversación con el director de dicha escuela. Bra era una chica de 16 años que estaba por cursar el último año de la secundaria ella no era una chica con una mente muy inteligente y compleja como la de su madre o su hermano pero tenía un gran parecido al de su padre, le gustaba entrenar y salir de compras con su madre y su única amiga Pan.

-Nos veremos en el inicio de las clases-dijo el director

- Y así será Director- respondió Bulma

Bra dio un pequeño suspiro ya estaba frustrada de esperar en aquella habitación. Se levantó y comenzó ir hacia la salida junto a sus madre vio su rostro y observo que parecía algo molesta y decidio no hablar primero y esperar a que ella empiece a contar a cerca de su pequeña charla con el director. Cuando ya estaba lista a subir a la aéreo nave su madre hablo

-No puedo creer que hayas incendiado el comedor solo porque no tenían tallarines, Bra tu si que no tienes remedio en cambio con Trun- pero fue interrumpida una fastidiada Bra – Si, si Trunks el príncipe de los sayajins el hijo perfecto próximamente gerente de la gran Corporación Capsula y jamás podre ser como el! Ahórrate las palabras madre y salió volando hacia la casa de su mejor amiga Pan

- ¡Nunca entenderé a Bra! Pero me va a escuchar ya vera- dijo Bulma refunfuñando y adentrándose a la nave y dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Bra estaba parada en el balcón de la casa de su mejor amiga esperándola hasta que una pelinegra un año menor que ella hizo su aparición abriendo los ventanales dejando pasar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida

-¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con tu mamá –pregunto Pan

-Lo que pasa es que mamá empezó otra vez comparándome y molestándome con Trunks ¡Estoy harta! Y lo peor que este es mi último año no sé qué hacer…

Pan respondió las dudas Bra con un suspiro muy largo .Este era el último año de secundaria de Bra y sabía perfectamente que no había sido una muy buena alumna. Ella por el contrario entraría a penúltimo año con buenas calificaciones que Bra, intento distraer a su amiga con todo lo que se le ocurrió, con nuevos conjuntos, Música, y cosas de jóvenes actuales (Me imagino a Pan enseñándole muchas cosas a Bra se me hace chistosoxd) por ultimo recordó al amor secreto que Bra ha guardado todo este tiempo el cual solo lo conocían ellas dos

-Ayer escuche a Goten discutiendo con Pares- dijo con un tono encantador

Bra alzo la vista y sus ojos azules como el mar brillaron una sonrisa algo estúpida fue apareciendo en su rostro acompañado de un ligero sonrojo puesto que había tocado un punto sensible en ella por el sentimiento que sentía hacia Goten desde hace años atrás

-¿De ve-veveraas? – Tartamudeó Bra. Si había una persona que odiaba en todo este mundo esa era Pares, demasiado ingenua, tonta, acosadora y sobretodo que no era más que un estorbo según pensaba la princesita Bra

-Sip -respondió segura de sí misma Pan recordando lo que paso un día atrás, ella también había ayudado a iniciar esta pequeña pelea entre parejas de Goten y la ingenua Pares

_Flashback _

_Eran las 16:30 pm y Goten se hallaba en su casa junto a su novia y encantadora segun el Pares los dos estaban viendo una película sobre magia y hechicería la cual estaba empezando a gustar a Pares. En los pasillos de la casa de Goku y Milk una chica de cabellos negros de 15 años caminaba cepillándose su corto cabello hasta que se encontró con la tierna y empalagosa escena cual fue respondida por un ¡Guacala! A lo que su tío Goten volteo la cabeza y se escondio bajando su ki para no ser descubierta cuando una idea fugaz se hizo presente en su mente prendiendo un foquito en su cabeza - ¡Tengo una idea! Dijo para si misma. Cogido una caja de galletas que vio y se la lanzo por la cabeza a Goten a lo que el confundido muchacho volteo sobándose la cabeza -¡Auch! Pares ten más cuidado dijo Goten a lo que su novia le contesto –Pero Señor Goten nose de que habla respondió Pares Si a estas alturas de noviazgo lo seguía llamando señor _

_Pan aprovecho el momento y les robo las palomitas que tenían y se las tiro a Pares y huyo para observar su reacción -¡AHHHHHHHHH! Grito Pares saliendo corriendo de la casa gritando algo como Señor Goten jamás me invite a una cita en su casa y usted es muy descortés Goten regreso al rato con un montón de rasguños en la ropa y muy molesto y Pan le pregunto maliciosamente -¿Qué Paso? Dijo aguantándose la risa –Fui a la casa-mansión de Pares y unos perros salvajes me atacaron respondió un triste y enojado Goten _

_Fin del Flashback _

-¡Jajajajajajajaa_!_ -Reían sin para Bra y Pan

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso dijo Bra sacándose unas lágrimas por tanto reír

-¡Tenía que hacer algo! Estaban demasiado juntos y no pude desaprovechar la ocasión Bra!

Después de reír como unas locas maniáticas de la broma de Pan a Goten , Bra observo la hora y al parecer habían pasado 2 horas y ya tenía que volver a la corporación se despidió de su mejor amiga y mientras bajaba por las escaleras lo vio a Él , estaba parado conversando con Gohan y Videl rápidamente sintió sus piernas temblar un sonrojo se apodero violentamente de su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de dar el último paso de la escalera ¡POOM!

Todo paso tan rápido y gracias a un rápido reflejo de Goten no logro caerse torpemente por las escaleras pero cuando alzo la vista vio que este la tenía recargada contra su pecho y otra vez esa sonrisa se apodero de ella , vio a Videl quiñándole el ojo y supo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad pero el cerebrito o come libros como le decía su padre a Gohan la interrumpió

-Bra tu madre acaba de llamar y dice que regreses a casa inmediatamente- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si sisi, ¡allá voy yo! Dijo completamente roja y sin decir mas se bajo de los brazos de Goten y se apresuro a la salida hasta que la voz de Goten llamo su atención

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Bra dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente solo como él sabe hacerlo a lo que Bra bajo la vista y cerró la puerta de golpe salió volando y cuando se encontraba en el aire lo único que hizo fue gritar por su suerte que había tenido paso por unos lugares muy bonitos antes de llegar a su casa y recogió algunas frutas y cosas por el estilo porque Bra aún no quería llegar a casa pensando en la gritadera que le tendría Mamá cuando regrese pero por una parte vería a su padre el cual no lo había visto desde ayer y eso la ponía feliz ya que cuando hablaba con su papá todo era más calmado y divertido sobre todo los entrenamientos que eran duros si pero más que duros se sentía estar feliz de pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre y hermano, Trunks sí que era un buen hermano para jamás se lo atrevería a decir por una cuestión de orgullo y debilidad, él era perfecto , buen estudiante , e incluso preparaba platillos deliciosos según mamá talento heredado de su abuela muy aparte de ser un buen guerrero digno de la realeza sayajin y luego ella Bra no era buena alumna , no era muena en la cocina pero entrenando sí que es buena si ya sabe convertirse en súper sayajin pensando en todo esto Bra llego a la puerta de la corporación capsula y entro sigilosamente en dirección a la sala de su casa cuando choco con nada más y nada menos que con el jarrón que sumadre compro hace unos días para decorar el pasillo se maldijo internamente hasta que oyó unos pasos y sintió como una mano la tomaba por atrás rápidamente supo quién es y se calmo

-Sera mejor que pases y des dos y no una disculpa a tu madre-dijo con una voz gruesa y varonil como decía su madre a su marido

-Si papi-dijo Bra sin replicar entrando con la cabeza en alto a la sala al lado de su padre. Al parecer todo seguía norma su madre estaba sentada en el sillón con una taza de chocolate y su hermano viendo una conocida serie de esos chicos que eran físicos y tenían una amiga tonta en común aquel programa no le gustaba mucho ya que solo hablaban de cosas matemáticas que ella no entendía a lo que sonrió porque le encantaba molestar a su hermano y con un movimiento rápido cogió el control remoto y cambio por su programa favorito juvenil de competencias y amores aquello disgusto a Trunks y dijo muy enfadado

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Vuelve a poner el otro canal ¡soy tu hermano mayor y merezco algo de respeto!-dijo disgustado Trunks cogiendo un cojín y se lo lanzo por la cabeza a su hermana a lo que ella le devolvió una mirada de furia y llamas heredada el príncipe Vegeta. Trunks sabía que este era su final y que probablemente acabe postrado en una cama o en la pared, Bra era muy lista para leer los movimientos del adversario y soltó una carcajada haciendo que Trunks caiga de espaldas muy al estilo anime

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-Reian los dos hermanos mitad humanos y mitad sayajin Bulma alzo la vista de su chocolate dijo con voz potente

-¿Bra? Creo que ibas a decirme algo-dijo esperándolas disculpas de su retoño

-Ok, Siento haber salido volando de la escuela y también discúlpame por el jarrón que trajiste de tu viaje a la India…-dijo muy despacito Bra a pensando en cuál sería el castigo que le pondría su madre

-Estas perdonada Jovencita pero me gustaría que estudiaras un poco más porque dentro de 7 días empezaras la escuela ya que es tu último año-dijo Bulma

-Lo prometo –dijo Bra

Luego de unos cojines voladores más por parte de Bra y Trunks comenzaron a comer muy al estilo sayajin menos Bulma claro esta ves Trunks había preparado muchas pastas en un 3x3 haciendo que todos en la mesa saboreen la comida del híbrido, todo fluía con normalidad en la familia hasta que Trunks comenzó a hablar

-Papá, Goten me llamo hoy y dijo que había discutido con Pares se le oía muy molesto dijo algo de unos perros salvajes luego corto ¿Qué crees?

-Hmph, El hijo menor de Kakarotto debe conseguir una mejor compañera la que tiene ahora es muy ingenua y demasiado tonta, el necesita una mujer guerrera, fuerte e inteligente.

-¡Sii! Goten se merce algo mejor que la tonta de Pares-dijo Bra, inmediatamente tapándose la boca y luego añadió –Quiero cedir que Goten es un marginado y la bomba que se desatara cuando Pares sé que no es tonta se entere…jijiji si eso dije

-Si clarooo- dijo Trunks poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bra pensó que Trunks la había escuchado así que pensó rápido y lo único que se le ocurrió fue

-¡A callar Mr Boombastic!-dijo gritando Bra

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Dijo un muy confundido Trunks

Bra ya había terminado de cenar y dio las buenas noches a su familia, subió a su habitación antes de meter la pata como antes ¡vaya excusa! "Goten es un marginado" Si claro eso no lo cree ni ella misma. Se desvistió y se dio un baño pensando en como se había enamorado todo este tiempo en el mas imbéciles de los imbéciles Goten el Mr Boombastic apodo que acababa de inventar ella misma (Ya saben por la canción de Shaggy). Se puso su pijama y se metio a la cama cerrando sus ojos color azules pensando en cómo se las arreglaría para poder estudiar todo lo que había aprendido en este penúltimo año de secundaria.


	2. Fantasmas I

_**Hey! ;) **_

_**Este es el segundo cap espero que sea de su agrado, gracias ¡Besos de vainilla *3*! los personajes no me pertenecen :(**_

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en la Capital Oeste hogar de los guerreros sayajins más fuertes de todo el universo y una muchacha muy hermosa de 16 años comenzaba a levantarse con pereza gracias al pequeño regalo de su padre para la navidad pasada y rápidamente en toda la corporación capsula

-¡DESPIERTA!¡ DESPIERTA!BRAA-la voz del patriarca de la familia fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de ki lanzada por la encantadora princesa sayajin Bra. Esta comenzó a levantarse y estirarse, rápidamente bajo a comer el desayuno(Sayajins…Todos son iguales!xd) Su familia ya estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa devorándolo todo así que Bra ni corta ni perezosa se sentó y estaba a punto de tomar un vaso con jugo de pera el cual era su favorito hasta que una mano adolescente la interrumpió y se tomó todo el jugo y no le bastó con tomarse solo el vaso sino también el jugo de la botella, una molesta Bra miro a su hermano con esas miradas que matan y no de amor si no de matar ¡matar! Trunks al comprender su error abrió la boca y lo único que se le entendió fue

-Medeueleelestomagochau!-dijo corriendo escaleras arriba Bra tuvo que tomar café pero se rio bajo por la reacción de niñita de su hermano ella sabía perfectamente que este le temía y que era mejor no estar cerca de su hermana cuando esta se enojaba

-Bra cielo tu padre y yo nos tomaremos el día por cosas importantes de la corporación-dijo Bulma tomando un sorbo de yogurt (si claro…)

- Y yo…dijo Bra esperando la respuesta de su madre la cual fue respondida por su padre

- Tú te quedaras aquí y estarás a cargo y no quiero nada fiestas locas con adolescentes-dijo Vegeta devorándose todo lo que había en la mesa, Bra se sorprendió por la respuesta de su padre y cuando estaba a punto de decir que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que ella fuera la dueña de la casa y mandara por encima de Trunks su hermano mayor llego volando y apareció de la nada casi como Goku y su dichosa tele transportación

-¿Qué dijiste? Si apenas tiene 16 años siempre la consientes yo a su edad siempre estaba mendigando amor…-dijo Trunks acompañado con una mirada de cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia

-¡No seas molestoso Trunks!-dijo Bra seguido por un ¡PAF! ¡PAF! Por parte de ella hacia su hermano a lo que este cayó al suelo sobándose los cachetes

-¡No tenías que ser tan violenta! Siempre andas por ahí maltratando personas y muchachos guapos como yo -dijo con ironía Trunks. Y aprovecho el momento en que su hermana estaba distraída y le lanzo unas salchichas haciendo que su perfecto cabello celeste estuviera cubierto de grasa y con olor a salchicha, Bra molesta no se quedó atrás y le respondió con un tazón lleno de arroz.

-¡Basta ya!-dijo con voz potente Vegeta harto de la conducta infantil que tenían sus hijos, ellos eran mitad sayajin y debían comportarse como tales. Pero no conto con un jugo de naranja volador que fue lanzado por su esposa Bulma.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio hasta que la menor de la familia grito

-¡Guerra de Comida!-dijo Bra dando inicio a una batalla campal de comida, Bra cogió de la muñeca a su padre y dijo

-¡Papá esta en mi equipo!-dijo la princesa Bra

-¡Pues mamá esta de mi lado niña caprichosa!-dijo el príncipe Trunks con tono divertido poniendo a su madre de su lado y fue allí donde la batalla de comida empezó, Bra y Vegeta tiraban zanahorias a Trunks mientras Bulma lanzaba todo lo que este a su alcance. La familia se divertía ensuciando todo como si la vida dependiera de ello hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien hizo su aparición de la nada en medio del campo de la batalla provocando que un balde lleno de helado caiga sobre su cabeza.

-¡Mmm! Helado ¡que rico!-dijo Goku saboreando todo el helado que le caía en la cara

-Kakarotto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Vegeta aparentemente molesto por la repentina aparición en medio de la cocina de su rival de toda la vida

-Pues… ¡jeje! Ya lo olvide-dijo Goku provocando que toda la familia Briefs caiga de espaldas

-Goku tú no tienes remedio!-dijo Bulma riendo por la "gracia" que acaba de decir Goku (Mas bien tontería…)-¡A por cierto Goku! ¿Crees que puedes quedarte en mi casa para que puedas vigilar a Trunks y a Bra?

-¡¿Estás loca mujer?!-dijo Vegeta

-No-dijo Bulma a secas-Por favor Goku

-Claro Bulma ¡siempre estoy a tu fervor!-dijo Goku provocando que otra vez la familia Briefs entera caiga de espaldas

-¿Qué dije ahora?-pregunto un inocente Goku. Bra sabía que el Sr Goku era tonto pero no demasiado

-Se dice "siempre a su favor" señor Goku-dijo Bra aguantándose la risa

Después de unas horas en las que Goku no desaprovecho en limpiar la cocina muy a su modo comiéndose todo lo que encuentre, Vegeta y Bulma se dirigieron a su "reunión" importante de la corporación capsula y Bra subió a su habitación.

La adolescente comenzó a cambiarse su pijama por su traje de entrenamiento y bajo las escaleras

-¡Trunks! Sal de donde estés es hora del entrenamiento y me debes una paliza- dijo gritando por toda la casa-¿Trunks? –dijo Bra, de pronto sintió un ki muy conocido en la cámara de gravedad y ni corta ni perezosa se encamino hacia el ki.

-¡Hola Bra!-dijo Pan feliz de ver a su amiga

-¡Pan!-dijo Bra para ir corriendo hacia su amiga cuando Goku se apareció con la tele transportación en medio provocando que Bra caiga de pompis (*.*U) pero Goku no venía solo.

-Lo siento Bra perdona a mi papá a veces es un poco torpe-dijo un sonriente Goten ayudándola a levantarse con cuidado, Bra observo bien de quien se trataba y cuando abrió bien los ojos él estaba ahí en su casa en la cámara de gravedad un sonrojo se apodero de ella pero para suerte Bra, Pan también estaba ahí.

-Supongo que viniste a entrenar ¿cierto Goten?-dijo Pan guiñándole un ojo a Bra lo cual esta respondió un pequeño "gracias"

-¡jajaja! Que divertida eres Pan-dijo Goten riendo nerviosamente con una mano atrás de la cabeza muy al estilo Son pero repentinamente cambio de cara-Claro que no-dijo ceñudo dirigiéndose a la salida de la cámara de gravedad.

Goku, Pan y Bra pasaron gran parte de la mañana entrenando arduamente cuando un ruido extraño los hizo parar

-Ups ¡jajajaja! Lo siento fue mi estómago-dijo Goku con una mano atrás de la cabeza. Provocando la caída de espaldas de las presentes

-Bueno yo también tengo algo de hambre- dijo Bra secándose el sudor con una toalla y volviendo a su estado normal pues todo este tiempo estuvo entrenando en súper sayajin

-Pues ya que-dijo Pan imitando a Bra y limpiándose

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala y se encaminaron ahí y vaya sorpresa que vieron.

Goten y Trunks estaban subidos en la mesa de la sala haciendo unos movimientos algo extraños al compás de la canción

_**Mr. boombastic**_

_**what you want is some boombastic romantic**_

_**fantastic lover, shaggy**_

_**mr. lover lover, mmm, mr. lover lover...sha**_

_**mr. lover lover, mmm, mr. lover lover**_

Cuando Trunks y Goten se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados ya era demasiado tarde porque Bra traía una cámara

-¡Oye deja eso! –dijo Trunks jalando a Goten consigo provocando que la mesa caiga sobre ellos haciendo que Pan y Goku sigan riendo

-Esto vale oro-dijo Pan observando la grabación que tenía entre sus manos.

Luego del incidente de Goten y Trunks con su extraño baile los cinco sayajins se dirigieron a comer el almuerzo mientras Bra prendía la televisión

-¡Oh! Ese es mi programa favorito -dijo Goku observando muy atentamente el televisor

-¿Le gusta "_Segundos de Aventuras"_-dijo Bra alzando una ceja (Sip segundos de aventuras)

Este programa contaba prácticamente historias de aventuras de un niño pelirrojo y un gato gordo que solo refunfuñaba y no ayudaba en nada

-¡Ya está lista la comida!-dijo Trunks atrayendo la atención de los demás que de un salto llegaron a la cocina y comenzaron a devorar la comida muy a su estilo cada uno

1.-Trunks: cuidadosamente como si ya hubiera comido

2.-Goten: comiendo muy rápido y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos

3.-Pan: normalmente (aburridoo…)

4.-Bra: como toda una princesita*.*

5.-Goku: -sin comentarios por parte de la autora-

Los cinco sayajin se encontraban sentados en la sala haciendo un zapping con el televisor cuando de pronto a Bra se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Y si vemos unas películas?-dijo Bra maliciosamente provocando la atención de todos los presentes

-¡Siii! Una de terror, sangrienta y muertos vivientes-dijo Pan provocando que Goku diera un salto de miedo

-Pero esas películas dan mucho miedo-dijo Goku como si fuera un niño de cinco años

-¡Señor Goku usted se enfrentó a los villanos más fuertes de todo el universo y una tonta película no lo va hacer temblar!-dijo Bra mirando enojada a Goku

-Si mamá sale en esa película probablemente…-dijo Goten

Miradas asesinas por parte de todos los presentes a Goten (la autora también!)

-¿Qué?-dijo Goten-Está bien que tal si vemos…¡_El despertar del demonio_!- dijo Goten cogiendo la película y colocándola en el DVD.

La tarde paso algo tormentosa ya que cada vez que pasaba algo feo por así decirlo en la película Goku daba un gran alto haciendo que las palomitas salieran volando y vayan a caer en las cabezas de todos los presentes, eso pasaba casi toda la parte hasta que la película se terminó no pasaron ni cinco minutos de terminada la película y hubo un corte de electricidad en la casa y en toda la capital oeste eso provoco que todos los jóvenes se molestaron por el corte

-¡Ya se! Dijo Trunks- Aprovechemos este corte de luz y contemos histerias tenebrosas-dijo haciendo mímicas con las manos acompañado de Goten

-¡Buuuu! –Dijo el hijo menor de Goku

Goku se tapó con muchas mantas antes que el primero empiece a contar la historia, luego de un pequeño juego de piedra papel o tijeras a Pan le toco contar su historia primera

-Bien-dijo Pan- prepárense para la mejor historia de terror que escucharan en toda su vida recalcando la palabra vida.

_**Era una noche muy fría y Juanito tenía que ir por un poco de leche para los marranitos de la casa y cuando iba caminando hacia la tiendo ya que no había autobuses en su pueblo (**_si claro pero si hay tiendas…) _**escucho un ruido y cuando volteo a ver que había sido eso una tienda apareció de la nada-¿Qué raro?-dijo Juanito-No había visto esta tienda por aquí, **_

_**Juanito empezó a caminar y abrió la tienda pero no había nadie en el mostrador y pensó que quizás no había nadie y una idea loca cruzo por su cabeza y cogió la leche, unos dulces, gaseosas y un vino. Cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida unas manos lo tomaron por los tobillos obligándolo a no salir de la tienda y cuando Juanito giro la cabeza lentamente para ver quien había sido sus ojos se agrandaron y junto con su boca y entonces aquella cosa que lo jalo**_

-¡Ahhhhh!-grito Goku botando por enésima vez todos los dulces que habían preparado para la velada, regreso a su sitio, se arropo en sus mantas y dijo-Está bien continua Pan. Otra vez todos cayeron de espaldas como por quinta vez en todo el día

_**Aquella cosa que lo jalo por los tobillos era un monstro volador que traía una túnica y cuando se quitó la túnica una cara llena de pus y heridas le sonrió malvadamente a Juanito y este no aguanto más y quedo morido, la leyenda dice que el monstro de la túnica sigue rondado por todos lados poniendo tentaciones por todos lados y matando gente no honestas **_

-¡Fin!-dijo Pan sonriendo pues sabía que su historia sería la mejor de todas esa noche

-La historia de Pan me dio mucho miedo-dijo Goku oculto entre la montaña de sabanas que había hecho como refugio de los fantasmas

-Bien, sigo yo –dijo Trunks riendo malvadamente

_**En una ciudad con muchos bosques vivía una chica que era muy rarita y no tenía sentido común y un día su mamá la cambio de escuela, la chica cuyo nombre era Anatasa fue refunfuñando ah su nueva escuela por orden de su madre y cuando llego a su salón de clases la puerta se abrió violentamente y un joven cuyo rostro parecía el de un papel la miro con sus ojos rojos y se sentó a su lado y Anatasa se enamoró como una cojonuda del chico de papel y no aguanto a sus hormonas revueltas y le dijo-¿Cómo te llamas?-a lo que el le respondió- Mi nombre es Manicero pero Mani para los amigos-dijo Mani sensualmente.**_

_**Pasaron los meses y Anatasa y Mani vivieron la más horrorosa historia de amor a escondidas hasta que un día Mani encontró a Anatasa besándose apasionadamente con Marip, Mariposita para los amigos y este le dio un golpe demostrando su furia interior y Anatasa le pedio disculpas de rodillas pero Mani mato a Anatasa y a Mariposita por su fiel engaño y se los comió y cuenta la historia que Mani sigue rondando en los bosques en forma de hada para comerse a jóvenes tontas sin sentido común**_.

-¡El fin!- dijo Trunks sintiéndose superior a todos cuando de repente se oyó un ruido en el pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Bra un poco asustada

-¡Seguro es el monstro que mata a gente deshonesta y Mani para los amigos!-dijo Goku dentro de su refugio de mantas

_**Hey! ;) **_

_**Jajaja pues la verdad me reí mucho haciendo este fic y espero que sea de su agrado y las historias que cuentan Pan y Trunks las invente yo! La historia de Trunks es un poco parecida a la "historia más hermosa de amor" pero fue en buena onda para divertir lectores porfa si hay algún error pido disculpas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué pasara? Goku por fin se convertirá en el héroe, Goten recibirá una golpiza, Trunks querrá tomar la sopita o Mani para los amigos ara su aparición?, Chao ¡Besos de vainilla*3*! **_


	3. Fantasmas II

_**Hola! ;)**_

_**Este es el tercer capítulo de esta apasionante historia a lo Pablo Neruda jajjaaja sii clarooo, sigan leyendo, los personajes no son míos blablá (pero pronto lo serán muajajaja) Nos vemos abajo ¡Besos de vainilla *3*!**_

Goku seguía pidiendo ayuda a Kamisama para que le dé una mano para poder servir de algo en este capítulo!(Hey! Eres muy mala!- ¡Cállate Goku!)

La escena consistía en un Trunks con una olla en la cabeza y con una sopita instantánea en la mano por si las moscas , Goten estaba haciendo el papel de protector a Bra , Pan tenía los ojos cerrados con un cojín como protector y Bra miraba a Goten con una linterna en vez de enfocar al fantasma, monstro , hada

-¡Bra usa la linterna y ayúdame!-dijo molesto Trunks porque lo único que veía era la cara de Goten

-¡Esta bien sr Boombastic!-dijo renegando Bra y enfocando el pasillo aferrada del brazo de Goten cuando de pronto todo paso tan rápido

Trunks tenía la sopita instantánea en toda la cara, Goku que por fin se decidió salir de sus mantas, tenía armaduras, ropa de entrenamiento de Vegeta por todo el cuerpo como una montaña

Bra y Pan estaban sentadas sobre las ollas y sartenes que habían traído Trunks y Goten para combatir al fantasma y supuestamente defenderse

-¡Solo era-era-era…-dijo Trunks tartamudeando con un tic en el ojo izquierdo con toda la sopita derramada mientras Goten no paraba de reír

Lo que en realidad había sucedido era que Goku salió de sus mantas y corrió en dirección hacia el monstro hada con todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló con toda la ropa de Vegeta

-Bien ahora me toca contar mi historia a mí-dijo Goten regresando al oscuro salón de la corporación capsula, provocando que todos los demás sayajins lo siguieran tomando sus respectivos lugares menos Trunks que se estaba lavando la cara de sopita instantánea murmurando "¿Por qué siempre a mí?".

Cuando Trunks regreso limpio con latas de soda para todos Goten se aclaró la garganta y empezó con su terrorífica historia

_**Había una vez…**_

-¿Pero así no empiezan los cuentos?-dijo Goku arropado entre sus sabanas pero desde afuera todos enviaban miradas asesinas a Goku(incluida la autora)

_**En una casa vivía una señora muy flaca cuyo nombre era Flor y ella tenía un marido de nombre Bruno y un perro Buldog llamado Pedro, la familia almorzaba feliz cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó y su marido Bruno que era muy gordo fue rodando hacia el teléfono y cuando levanto el fono una voz le dijo "Te robare toda la carne, la leche y el pan!" **_

-¡Nooo! La carne, la leche y el pan no esas son mis comidas favoritas-dijo Goku aullando de dolor hasta que recibió un cojinaso por parte de su menor hijo haciéndolo callar (Chócalas Goten! ¡Paf! Te ayudare a romper con Pares-¿Qué?-shh, la historia sigue contando)

_**El señor gordo Bruno se quedó impactado y fue corriendo a su refrigerador a revisar si su carne, leche y pan seguían ahí pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había nada ni siquiera un anís en la cocina cuando de pronto su esposa Flor dio un grito desgarrador y señalo la ventana de su casa donde se veía una niña con trenzas y mirada aterradora y los cachetes llenos de comida como los de un hámster y lentamente con la boca llena murmurando " Su fin se acerca " y desapareció como vino con toda la comida.**_

_**Llegada la noche los espesos digo esposos dormían plácidamente como marranitos en una enorme cama y la puerta se abrió dejando ver**_

-¡Papá, Goten! ¿Por qué no me avisaron que había una pijamada? Miren hasta me puse mi traje del gran sayaman-dijo Gohan apareciendo de la nada en la puerta principal del salón provocando que todos los presentes menos Goku que no veía nada gritaran despavoridos lanzando cosas por aquí por allá

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Goku y al ver a Gohan ahí parado con su traje del gran sayaman dijo alegremente-¡Hola Gohan! Ven siéntate estamos contando historias de miedo pero te aseguro que son muy terroríficas y la peor historia hasta ahora es la de Goten ¡Puedes creer que se robaron la carne, la leche y el pan!

¡PAF! Otra vez todos menos Gohan cayeron de espaldas incluyendo a la autora que en cualquier momento la pobre matara en el próximo capítulo a Goku(Oyee-¡Callate Goku!)

-¡Ay Abuelito tu sí que no tienes remedio!-dijo una apenada Pan por el comportamiento de su abuelo Goku

-Bulma me llamo preguntándome si todo iba bien debido al corte de electricidad, pero veo que hasta se divierten-dijo Gohan sentándose al lado de su padre mirando fijamente a Goten-¿Qué esperas hermano? Continua. Goten al ver que su hermano pedía la continuación de su historia terrorífica siguió relatando:

_**A la misma niña pero esta vez usaba el cabello suelto y conjuró un hechizo haciendo que el marido gordo de Flor estallara como un globo y luego desapareció.**_

_**Flor la flaca fue acusada de homicidio y posteriormente trasladada al manicomio "Mentes Felices" por hablar incoherencias todo es tiempo que demoro su juicio en el juzgado y su perro Pedro fue a parar en la casa de unos viejitos ciegos y sordos fin de la historia ¡buu! **_

-Esa es la peor historia que eh escuchado en toda mi vida-dijo Pan riéndose de su tío Goten

-¡Cállate enana! es una historia sacada de la compañía "Doctores terrores Asociados"-respondió Goten sacándole la lengua a su sobrina. Trunks que no sabía si reír o llorar por la historia que había contado su mejor amigo del alma, asi que opto por preguntar cuál sería la siguiente historia.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Trunks tomando un sorbo de gaseosa

-¡Yo!-grito Bra haciendo saltar a todos los presentes-Ups!, Lo siento jijiji.

_**Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años en una mansión vivía una joven muy hermosa que estuvo toda su vida enamorada de una sola persona, pero el joven que no tenía conocimiento acerca del amor que le tenía se casó con otra joven que no era tan hermosa y se fueron del pueblo, pero la joven enamorada no aguanto la depresión que sufría y se suicidó.**_

_**Pasaron 20 años y la mansión fue remodelada por obreros e ingenieros. Cuando la mansión estaba lista la compro un padre de familia que poseía una gran fortuna y comenzó a vivir con su familia en dicha mansión, pero un día la más pequeña de la familia observo por su ventana a una joven muy hermosa y quiso preguntarle quien era pero ella respondió solo con un sollozo desgarrador provocando que la niña se asustara y saliera corriendo en busca de su hermano mayor, el joven y su hermanita se apresuraron al lugar donde estaba la hermosa mujer y con una hacha en mano trataron de matarla pero ella fue más astuta y los mato a los dos junto con toda su familia por atreverse a vivir en su mansión, la mansión fue cerrada temporalmente pero la mujer enamorada sigue rondando por ahí matando a cualquiera que se atreva a mudarse ahí. **_

-Wao…-dijo Goten mirando a Bra-¡Esa historia sí que dio miedo!

-Si eso creo-contesto Bra agachando la cabeza para ocultar su leve sonrojo, justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar quién contaría la siguiente historia terrorífica las luces se encendieron.

-¡Viva! La electricidad volvió-dijo saltando Goku saltando de alegría dejando atrás todas sus mantas

-Qué pena yo quería contar mi historia acerca del físico cuántico y su problema con la tabla periódica-dijo Gohan provocando que todos suelten una enorme carcajada.

La familia Son se despidieron de Trunks y Bra para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Gohan que recién acababa de llegar se fue triste por no poder contar su propia historia, Bra la había pasado estupendo no solo por todas las historias que contaron sino por pasar tiempo con Goten y Pan e incluso pudo ver que desde la oscuridad Goten no dejaba de verla y eso la ponía muy feliz y contenta solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Goten la invitara a salir.

-¿Por qué papá y mamá tardan tanto? Se supones que ya deben volver o nos comeremos toda la cena-dijo Trunks fastidiado por la demora de sus padres para la cena

-Deben estar ocupados haciendo quien sabe que Trunks, ¡Ya se! Pidamos unas pizzas para nosotros-dijo Bra cogiendo su teléfono celular

-Si buena idea-respondió Trunks tumbándose en el sofá encendiendo la tele para ver su programa, el de los científicos. Bra empezó a marcar el número de la pizzería y una voz le contesto

-_¿Hola?, Pizzería "Lechuza"-pregunto Bra_

_- Si, Pizzería Lechuza volamos con su orden, ¿Qué desea?-dijo un muchacho _

_-Quiero dos combos "Fantastic", tres porciones de papas fritas, cinco pizas tamaño personal, bocaditos de la casa que sean 75 y dos litros de gaseosa light porque estamos a dieta y rápido por favor tenemos mucha hambre_

_-¿Déjeme adivinar usted es la señorita Briefs de la Corporación Capsula?-dijo con voz aburrida el muchacho_

_-¡Si! Póngalo a la cuenta y recuerde si tardan media hora el pedido es gratis-dijo furiosa Bra_

_-¡Glup! Cla-cla-claro señorita llegaremos en unos minutos ¡Adiós!-dijo el muchacho cortando la comunicación _

-Se nota que nos conocen bien, ¡Trunks el pedido llegara ayúdame a poner los cubiertos!-grito Bra a su hermano desde la cocina

-¡Si, ya voy!-dijo Trunks aburrido y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá el timbre de la corporación capsula sonó

-Debe ser el repartidor-dijo Bra-¡Trunks abre tu yo estoy ocupada!

-Ok!-dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Larry (Jaja lose es buen nombre para el repartidor)

-¡Hola Larry!-dijo Trunks observando una montaña de cajas de pizzas y bolsas por encima del pobre Larry

-Ya me decía mi madrecita linda que me uniera a la mafia del dragón rojo-dijo un apenado Larry

-¿Dijiste algo Larry?-dijo Trunks cogiendo todas las pizzas y sacando una propina de su bolsillo

- No joven Briefs espero que la comida sea de su agrado y recuerde "En la pizzería Lechuza llegamos volando o su orden es gratis"-dijo el repartidor Larry extendiendo su brazo para esperar su propina

-¡Lo siento Larry no tengo monedas!-dijo Trunks cerrando la puerta en la cara a Larry

-Mañana enviare mi currículo al dragón Rojo-dijo Larry dirigiéndose a su mini avioneta (¿Qué? La pizzería dice que llegan volando entonces volando llegaran)

Trunks dejo la comida en la mesa y los hermanos mitad sayajin comenzaron a devorar muy a su estilo la comida hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse los interrumpió

-¡Trunks, Bra! Que milagro aún siguen vivos y todo está en orden-dijo Bulma recién llegando seguido por su esposo

-Hmp, Te lo dije mujer ya son grandes y saben cuidarse-dijo Vegeta tomando una pizza familiar para el solo-¿Qué hicieron todo el día?-pregunto a su retoños

-Pues, Goten y Pan vinieron y estuvimos contando historias de miedo y el señor Goku se muere del susto con historias tan simples, pero cabe de recalcar que la historia de Goten me dio algo de miedo-dijo Trunks tomando un sorbo de gaseosa light

-Kakarotto siempre fue débil y blandengue-dijo Vegeta

-Bueno yo estoy muy cansada y me iré a la cama-dijo Bra dando un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches a su padre, provocando que este se sonrojara, a madre y Trunks que había volteado la cara para recibir su besito solo recibió una cachetada

-¡Yo también te quiero!-grito Trunks desde el suelo a Bra

-¡Igual yo hermano mayor!-dijo Bra desde las escaleras. Bra entro a su habitación y noto que había una nota en su cama que decía:

"_**La pase genial esta tarde-noche espero que se repita princesa "-Con cariño Goten **_

El corazón de Bra dio un vuelco que la dejo impactada y solo se tiro a la cama como respuesta mirando fijamente al techo y pronuncio un leve murmuro _"Yo también Goten"_ y poco a poco fue entrando en un profundo sueño.

_**Hey! ;) **_

_**No lo eh dicho antes pero quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic y tu si tu! Si estas leyendo esto no te costara nada dejar un review ¡Gracias! Y como siempre me despido **_

_**¡Besos de Vainilla *3*!**_


End file.
